


She lied the town

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mission Fic, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a couple’s resort open on the edge of Beacon Hills and teens who went there over the weekends are missing. Fortunately for the pack, Scott has a good plan and there is a perfect couple to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles POV

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. This came from an anon request, so thanks cause I love this trope. And the title is from a Montenegrin song. xoxo -QoM

I pulled Scott into the hallway of our house, anger rolling off of me in waves I was sure he could sense. I was mad at my best friend, but the coy smirk on his face told me he wasn’t bothered by my anger one bit.

„What the fuck is wrong with you?“ I asked too calmly for his own good, hoping that would at least scare him enough to change his mind about this stupid plan. But, of course, the human never has a chance against an Alpha werewolf.

„Stiles, I don’t get why you’re upset by the plan. I mean, you like her, it’s not going to be a problem, right?“ Scott said oh so innocently, shooting me one of him famous puppy eye looks.

He wants to play on my conscience, he knows I’d feel guilty if anyone else from our classmates disappeared and I could’ve saved them. But not like this.

„I love her Scott, but this isn’t the right way. It’s just gonna make things more awkward between us than they already are. And I don’t want that, I can’t let that happen after Eichen.“ I tried to explain exasparatedly, but I knew my brother good enough to tell this wouldn’t get to him.

But I was honest. After we’ve saved Lydia from Eichen house, things weren’t like before. Sure, we still hung out all the time and it seemed normal, but there was this kind of weird tension around us I couldn’t understand. It’s best shown in the touches, we are really close and it was always normal for us to hug or hold hands, but these days every time I come closer she runs away. And I hate that she won’t tell me why.

Now, Scott’s telling us that he has a good plan and it involves the two of us faking a relationship for a week of spring break and I have no idea what could that do to us. I mean, it would be pretty awesome if I could pretend to be her boyfriend, even for a day, but it’s not worth ruining our friendship.

„Why can’t you just send Liam and Hayden?“ I offered desperately. I couldn’t lose Lydia over something like this. I can’t let this come between us.

„No way, Liam’s dad won’t let him and I doubt Hayden’s sister would be too thrilled to send her to a couple’s resort with her boyfriend. And before you even suggest Malia and Theo, just remember that they’re Malia and Theo. And you know Kira’s gone to Japan for the break, so we’re also off the table.“ He explained thoroughly while I shook my head in disagreement.

„Besides, I’ve talked to Lydia earlier and she already agreed. You don’t want to let her down, don’t you?“

The motherfucker knew where to hit. Of course I’d never let her down. The only thing that wasn’t clear to me here is why? Does she think we’re such good friends that we could get over the awkwardness? Or does she think of me only as a brother and knows there won’t be any awkwardness at all because she doesn’t see me in that way?

These thoughts were making my head hurt from all the thinking, but then a voice startled my from my self doubt. Lydia was standing in the doorway looking at Scott and me with a raised eyebrow, expecting an answer.

„Fine, I’ll do it.“ I finally caved, knowing she would convince me sooner or later. Besides, some alone time with Lydia is always needed.

„Darling, it we weren’t asking, Scott here was just trying to be nice. There’s already a cabin reserved on our names, so pack your things and pick me up in an hour.“ She smiled sweetly, but still had that devilish spark in her eyes.

Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a spring break.


	2. Lydia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time today so I thought to surprise you all with a new chapter. I know it's not that long, but I like to cut it somewhere it has sense. I hope that I'll post again soon. Thank you for all your nice words and kudos. xoxo -QoM

„So, how’s Japan? Tell me you ate some good sushi?“ I questioned Kira over the phone. We were facetiming until Stiles comes to pick me up, he’s still got 7 minutes left and I’ve been ready for the past fifteen minutes or so.

At first, when Scott came up to me with the idea I wasn’t really thrilled. After everything that recently happened between Stiles and I, I’m not sure where we stand. He acts as if things are normal again, but I basically told him I’m in love with him and he kind of just brushed it off. It took two years for me to finally come to terms with how I’m feeling for Stiles and now I guess he wants nothing more than a friendship with me.

But then, when Scott had sensed doubt in me, he was quick to reassure me that I had nothing to worry about. Stiles still likes me. Even though I didn’t believe him at first, when I think about it I just know Scott would never lie to me like that. So, obviously, I had to check with the one person that knows everything Scott does. His girlfriend.

„Look, Kira, I kind of need to talk to you about something. It’s important.“ I said seriously and she nodded in understanding, putting on her listening face.

„Well, I’ve talked to Scott, you know... about me and Stiles. And apparently, Stiles is still in love with me. Or that’s what your boyfriend says, anyway. I know he has no reason to lie to me or anything, but still I was hoping you could confirm it. Just that I can be sure.“

I was a nervous wreck, waiting to hear what Kira had to say. And then, she did the last thing I expected from her. She didn’t confirm nor deny anything. Actually, she didn’t speak at all. She just started laughing at me like a sick idiot. The reason for the unexpected action still unknown.

Only when I glared at her over the screen did she calm down and finally mustered some strenght to answer me properly.

„Lydia, you are the smartest person I know. And Stiles is like the most obvious guy in the world. Also, the guy that risked his life to save you from Eichen. Plus, God knows how many times before that. I don’t even know how you came to the conclusion that he didn’t love you, because to the rest of us it seems like something impossible.“ Kira finished softly, like she was somehow touched by our nonexistent relationship.

The Jeep’s horn stopped me from thinking this through and overanalyzing this new information. With a quick kiss and a goodbye to Kira I ran out of the house pulling my bags with me to put them in the trunk. Stiles was a gentleman and helped me with my things while I entered the car and took my favorite seat beside his.

Once Stiles was back in the car we were on our way. The drive wasn’t that long, just about an hour and during that time we were listening to music from the disc he made me a while ago. On it there was a playlist of both of our favorite songs and we always listened to it while we drove together.

There wasn’t much talking between us, sometimes even silence was enough for me and Stiles. Over the years we’ve built up some kind of a connection that was unspoken. Just by his looks I could tell exactly what he was thinking and he could always do the same.

Finally, we were getting close to the resort  and suddenly Stiles decided to turn off the music just in the middle of my favorite song. I threw him a deadly glare saying he better have a good excuse to what he just laughed and rolled his eyes. I hate that he knows I can’t get mad at him.

„Don’t get all riled up, we need to discuss our origin story if anyone from the resort asks us.“ Stiles said seriously, but now I was the one left laughing.

„Origin story? Seriously? If you mean how we met and got together, that I’ve already came up with at home. And don’t worry it’s a believable story.“ I reassured him jokingly.

„Oh really Martin. Enlighten me. How did you manage to score such a hottie like myself?“ he continued to joke around cockily, wiggling his eyebrows like a weirdo.

„Nice try Stilinski, but I’m telling it how it really was. We went to school together since the first grade. In third grade you fell in love with me. Then I finally fell in love with you two years ago. You asked me on a date. I said yes. Started from the bottom and now we’re here.“ I confidently told him the story, but then the look on his face changed into something unreadable and I started to worry.

„That’s not how it really was.“ He said quietly, scrunching his face in some kind of annoyance, most likely at himself.

„And whose fault is that?“ I muttered and let the silence take over for the rest of the trip, hoping he didn’t hear the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblrs for updates about my fanfics: queenofmne.tumblr.com and jovovacerka.tumblr.com xoxo -QoM


	3. Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I know it's short but I'm trying to update faster and it fits my POVs so I hope you don't mind. Also, congratulations to all of us Stydia fans cause WE WON! WE'RE CANON IN S6! Like I'm suuuuuper excited, but still have some doubts, cause you know you can never be too sure with Jeff. And of course, I loved the season finale, I was honestly expecting more Stydia scenes but I was happy with the final result because sometimes I forget that this show isn't just about my ship, but other people too. Anyway, the scenes we did get were awesome, I just loved how they talked about Ally and when he held her hand like OMGOMG! Soo... I'm gonna let you read now... ♥

Upon arriving to the resort Lydia and I went over our whole story as a couple one more time. It was kind of pathetic actually, how much I wished it was real. The whole time I was listening to her talk about our imaginary relationship and all the sweet dates I supposedly took her on made me more and more angry. I was angry at myself for not fighting harder, I was angry because I’ll never be good enough for someone like her. And now all that’s left for me is this illusion, even if it’s just for the week.

„Don’t worry Stiles, nothing can go wrong, Scott’s made a really good plan.“ She tried to reassure me as I was parking the Jeep in front of the resort with a scowl on my face.

I nodded and gave her a quick smile before we both got out of the car and took our bags from the trunk. There was a doorman who welcomed us and took our things while we continued to the main lounge. It was a big spacey room with a reception and armchairs which surrounded five coffee tables. It wasn’t that luxorious, but it was nicer than anything Beacon Hills had to offer.

Lydia walked up to the reception first and with a constant smile on her face took the keys to our cabin and we were on our way. The cabin was not that far from the main building, but far enough for us to have some privacy. For working. On the plan.  I gulped at the sudden realisation, the cabins were maybe too private for certain reasons and I honestly did not want to think about that. Contrary to many popular beliefs in our school, most 18-year-olds do not have that much self control. At least not me anyway.

„The lady said our things are already here. And that dinner is at seven which gives us enough time to look around the estate. You good with that?“ Lydia asked, but I suspect she wasn’t really looking for an answer. We still have a mission to do, no matter my current unresolved feelings for my partner in crime.

„Great, I just hope we have chicken for dinner... Pork just doesn’t do it for me...“ I played it lightly, hoping to get these thoughts out of my mind for the sake of both of us.

It kind of worked because I got to hear her laugh and everything that seemed complicated the second before was now clear as day. The smile was still lingering on her face while she opened the door to our cabin and pulled me behind her.

Once we entered there was a narrow hallway with two doors on each side of it and a staircase that probably led to the bedroom. We looked around a little bit and found that the one door on the left led to the bathroom and the one on the right was the entrance to the big living room which was combined with the kitchen.

Next we climbed up the stairs to find that I was right, it was the master bedroom with it’s own ensuite bathroom. The room was nice and it had a terrace with a good view of the resort, but there was kind of an awkward problem standing in the middle of the room. A bed. One bed. For the two of us. I guess we should’ve seen it coming, considering this is a couples’ resort, but still it hadn’t come up until now and to be honest I was starting to freak out.

Lydia, however, didn’t give it much thought. She passed the bed and went straight to her bag pulling out her toiletries and a change of clothes. With that she entered the bathroom unphased, while I was standing by the door, still in a bit of a shock.

„Um, Stiles, did you even move since I left?“ Lydia’s voice startled me and just then I realised I was standing in the doorway for about fifteen minutes. If she hadn’t thought I was creepy before, she must think now.

„I’m fine, was just going over the plan in my head. Don’t want to leave anything out.“ I lied unwillingly, some things are not really for her to know. But, she caught my gaze while I was looking at the bed and rolled her eyes knowingly. The girl was my best friend, of course she could see right through my bullshit.

„God Stilinski, we’re not fifteen. I think you’ll survive a couple of nights in the same bed with me. And by the way, I sleep on the left side.“ She was now annoyed at my behavior, but I caught something else in her eyes that kind of looked like insecurity. It was strange and so unlike Lydia Martin that I was starting to worry that something might be wrong with my senses because they were playing with me badly.

„Sure, okay... Are we going out now? I’ve heard they have a walking trail through the woods that we can check out.“ I changed the subject as quickly as I could, trying to avoid any more awkwardness. Although, I have this annoying feeling that this is just the start of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your support, I love you guys so much xoxo -QoM


	4. Lydia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this one took a bit too long, but I had a lot of work these days and since it's Friday, I finally had the time to finish it! I hope you all like it and that you have a good weekend. ♥

I surely wasn’t one of those pathetic people who loved ’long walks through the forest while birds are singing and sunset is painting the sky’ anywhere but in rom coms. But, there we were, Stiles and I, in the middle of the forest surrounding the resort and his hand was around me while he leaned in to whisper „Listen, the birds are singing.“

And I did listen. For the first time ever, I was one of those sappy girls because the little birds were actually singing beautifully and the sun was just about to set, the shades of pink breaking through the trees like it was magic. I smiled brightly turning to Stiles, but he was already looking at me with one those special looks I adored.

„Are you seriously blushing right now?“ he suddenly asked in disbelief, but there was a hidden smile heard in his words.

I was shocked by his words at first, not even realising before that I was actually blushing. Even though, I shouldn’t be surprised, these kind of things have been happening really often lately. We were finally back on track with our friendship ever since Stiles and Malia broke up. I was genuinely sorry for that, to be honest. Malia is a good friend and I know she still has feelings for him even though she and Theo have a thing, but as terrible as that sounds I was the happiest girl on Earth when I heard about the break up.

So, as we were hanging out more and more these days, I find myself flustered at these kind of moments between us, when my imagination works a bit too much and I start dreaming about possible romantic situations. Just like every other teenage girl. Talk about genius huh...

„I don’t blush Stilinski. I have make up for that.“ I tried playing it cool, old Lydia style. Stiles winced at my tone, but I can see he understood it wasn’t meant to hurt him. Just protect me.

„So are you telling me I can’t ever make you blush?“ he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, trying to lighten the mood by turning this into a joke and I happily went with it.

„Well, you can always try if you want to. Just be sure not to get too disappointed afterwords.“ This was more playful Lydia, than the Queen Bee one and I can see that he appreciated it. The last thing I want to do now is remind him of how badly I treated him before. And honestly, I don’t want to remind myself either.

Stiles was now devilishly smirking, a glint in his eyes burning like I’ve never seen it before. I didn’t get the chance to analyze how bad this might turn out to be and suddenly he was standing much closer, fully facing me now. Both his hands were on my waist, burning the skin there all the way through my clothes and I was feeling on fire.

„Lydia Martin, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.“ He whispered, looking into my eyes lovingly, like he really meant every word of it.

I tried, God I did try the hardest. But just the way he said it ( ~~and let’s not even talk about how he was holding me~~ ) made me believe everything was alright in the world just for that second. And of course, heat came all over me, my cheeks turned a bright pink and just like that, he won. He had beat me in my own game, but these days I didn’t even care to hide how I was feeling.

„Man, I must really be something if I managed to make you blush like that.“ He chuckled jokingly, probably deciding not to question the reasons for the sudden change of attitude since I was looking at the ground shyly instead of giving him my confident glare at his provocations.

Taking my hand in his we continued walking through the forest, finally back on track with our task. We both pulled out our phones, snapping photos of our surroundings and sending them directly to the rest of the pack to determine if there was something out of the ordinary.

After more than a half an hour my stomach started to grumble and of course, the ever observing Stiles had to notice. He rolled his eyes at me and had a nice couple moments to laugh about it, but soon headed towards the main building of the resort where the restaurant was. I gladly followed behind him, happy I could finally get something to eat.

„Who knew little Lydia could eat so much.“ He commented once we were at our table, half of our food already eaten.

„What are you talking about, I eat the normal amount of food for someone my age.“ I almost choked on the big bite of chicken that was in my mouth. I don’t like to be teased about eating, especially not when this hungry.

„Probably, but today you are eating much more than usual. And I can tell, cause you know, we spend like all of our time together.“ He shrugged, stating to him obvious facts.

The truth is, even though I love that I get to be myself with my friends, no one deserves to see the monster Lydia. Honestly, when I’m alone I can eat the contents of my two fridges all by myself. And maybe that’s kind of normal for a teenager, to love food and sweets, but I was embarrassed to admit that I’m a little pig at heart. My mother always taught me to be a lady and eating like a neanderthal wasn’t quite lady like.

So, as soon as I realised I was getting a bit too much into this, I put my cutlery down on the plate in the way it said ’finished’. I wasn’t actually hungry anymore, it’s just that I loved eating. It was a personal guilty pleasure. Turning to Stiles with a polite, shy smile, I saw him chuckling at me quietly.

„You know, if you wanted to continue devouring that chicken, it would’ve been fine by me. It’s a really delicious chicken.“ He offered knowingly, a faint smile still on his lips.

„Nope, I’m totally okay. The meal was indeed nice.“ I lied through my teeth, red creeping it’s way to my cheeks without my consent.

„Come on Lyds, you don’t have to act like you’re in freshmen year anymore. You wanna eat like a pig? Fine by me. I’m not one of those dumbasses from school who always look for more things to judge  people by. I’m Stiles. And I think you’re beautiful even when you cry.“ He spoke sincerely, looking into my eyes the whole time and I wasn’t able to look away.

Just the way he said those things made me feel like I was the most special girl in the universe. And suddenly I felt so ashamed and dumb to ever think I had to pretend in front of him. He may not love me the way I love him, but he was still my best friend and he deserved to know the real me. Even if the real me wasn’t always the epitome of perfection.

„You’re right. I’m so so so sorry Stiles. It’s just... God, I’m stupid. I can’t, um...“ I groaned in frustration, tears prickling the corners of my eyes.

„Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it, I get it Lyds. I just wanted you to know that with me you can always be you, no matter what.“ He said softly, putting his hand on mine and gently squeezing it.

It wasn’t fair to him that sometimes my insecurities got the best of me. Someone as caring and thoughtful as Stiles didn’t deserve to be mistreated by my selfishness. I was just lucky that he’d always forgive me and happy to know there was someone who knew me better than I know myslef.

„I think I’m ready for desert.“ I admitted, trying to be cool with it, even though I was used to thinking otherwise.

He smiled brightly at the new change in my attitude and happily called the waiter ordering a dozen of cakes for us to try out. It was funny, actually, how excited he got over something so ordinary as desert. Somehow, it looked as if he was proud of something, like he was proud of me quitting my old habits, not only for him but also for myself.

It’s nice knowing there was someone who believed in the real Lydia Martin. And it’s even nicer to know that that person is Stiles Stilinski, because he’s the only one who actually deserved better than the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, I really appreciate it! Be sure to check out my tumblrs queenofmne and jovovacerka for more Stydia trash (+ a dozen other ships). xoxo -QoM


	5. Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had a lot of inspiration these last few days and finished the chapter really quick. I'm not gonna be home for a couple of days so I decided not to overanalyze the chapter and everything not good about it and to just post it now. So, I really hope you like it and that this makes your day even better. ♥

After our somewhat emotional dinner, Lydia and I decided it was best to stay in tonight, considering how tired we were and that it was a big day for us tomorrow. We were going out the restaurant when it started. I was walking towards the exit, knowing she was right behind me, when suddenly warm fingers caught my hand and laced them through mine. I gave Lydia a questioning look, but she just shrugged casually.

“We’re a couple, aren’t we?” she said matter – of – factly, brushing it off like it was no big deal.

And normally it wasn’t. We always held hands and hugged each other, but today everything we did together had this kind of a new emotional tone I couldn’t quite pin point. Lydia didn’t usually blush and open up like she did today, so to me, even this small gesture like holding hands had an unusal different meaning.

Before I could process what all of this actually meant, Lydia was moving forward with our acting performance. She took my hand and slowly put it around her waist, all the while leaning into me like a normal happy couple would do. That’s when I knew I was a lost cause and instead of beating myself up about it I decided to let it go. Just for the week and then it would be back to strictly friends.

With the decision to go with it for the time being I leaned down a gave her a sweet couply kiss on the cheek, squeezing her waist tighter with my arm until she was fully pressed against me. That’s when I had the open space to make a very risky move, but it came almost too naturally. I bumped my nose against her shoulder and then slowly kissed it, making her shudder in the process.

“You’re really good at this Stilinski.” she observed irritated at her lack of self control.

“Just for you baby.” I played my boyfriend act the best I could without it sounding too real for her and too fake for everyone else.

Lydia laughed at that, but relaxed even more into my arms. I led the two of us to our cabin and even then she made no move get away from me. And, of course, who was I to let this beautiful girl go. We slowly made our way upstairs to the bedroom and just then the awkwardness of our situation came back to me like a punch in the gut.

Today was one of those really good days for us and it would be a shame for something like this to ruin everything good we’ve done to improve our friendship since this morning. And I have to say that we have made quite a progress in the last 12 hours which would be pretty shitty to lose.

Without much thought I made my way to the bed, taking a pillow and a blanket. I was already half way across the room when a loud WTF made me turn back to the strawberry blonde who was currently looking at me quite angrily.

“And where do you think you’re going?” she was already annoyed and that was never a good sign.

“Well, I was just gonna sleep on the floor. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, if that’s what you thought.” I explained myself, hoping she got the answer she wanted. 

“God Stiles, why would you sleep on the floor? I’ve already told you, I don’t mind us sharing a bed. Do you find me that repulsive that you cannot even lay on the same mattress with me for a couple of hours? And not to mention, we’ll both be sleeping so you don’t have to look at me, if you don’t want to...” she huffed in frustration, obviously hurt a bit by my actions.

“Lyds, you know I didn’t mean it like that, you got it all wrong. I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” I moved around so that I was now standing right in front of her, holding her hands in mine, feeling guilty that I made her feel bad about herself in any way.

“Oh...Well, like I’ve said, this sleeping arrangement is fine with me, you don’t have to worry about that.” she said with a slight smile on her lips and suddenly her cheeks were getting more color than before.

“Are you sure? Because, it tends to get super awkward in the morning. Just to warn you ahead of time...” I trailed of, not really knowing what to say.

This was always a very sensitive subject, one not to be discussed in front of a lady friend, but I felt it would’ve been a right thing to do. The other option was to surprise her in the morning and that doesn’t seem like it would help with all the weird tension between us currently.

“Stiles, I’ve put dicks in my mouth.” Lydia said seriously, like it was no big deal for her.

But to me it was. I absolutely did not need to know that. Especially since I’m in love with her. My brain was now picturing a certain image in my head and I had no idea if this is supposed to be good or bad considering all the possible scenarios with or without me in them. I gulped audiably at her confession, making her roll her eyes at me and waving her hand dismissively at the topic. 

“Lyds, that’s kind of too much information for a straight best friend.” I kept playing it cool, even though I was a nervous wreck on the inside, trying not to think of all the assholes that got lucky.

“Anyways, my point was, I don’t care if you have morning boners, it’s actually pretty healthy for guys your age. Besides if you don’t want to sleep with me, well, that’s your loss.” she smiled wickedly and strolled out of the room into the bathroom. 

I was left starstrucked after her last comment. It was open and playful and seductive and inviting and Lydia must have known what she was doing. She wasn’t one of those people who talk without thinking, she is smarter than that. And what she said before couldn’t have been a slip, she must have meant it for real. So, naturally, she left me here confused and frustrated, making me choose what to do with her, but leaving me with no direction whatsoever.

Before I knew it, she was out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel and making the mess in my head that much bigger. I had absolutely no idea where we stood and what she expected me to do. Did she really want to sleep with me? Or was she just playing with me for the laughs?

“Relax Stiles, I’m not going to rape you tonight.” she added jokingly upon seeing the lost look on my face. 

Now I was even more intrigued and honestly, turned on. I had to get away from her in that short towel that was barely covering her ass. And her words weren’t exactly compelling me to relax, like she suggested. All I could do at the moment was groan internally and just like she did minutes before, escape to the bathroom for some much needed relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys and if you ever need anything or want to talk to me my Tumblrs are always open (queenofmne and jovovacerka), but I also have facebook and instagram so we can all hang out. xoxo -QoM


	6. Lydia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was in Belgrade for a couple of days and didn't have my laptop with me ... :( Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's the longest one yet and I really like it because there are some interesting things happening and it's kind of like a beginning to the real thing. *yay* I must confess, this is the most painful hiatus yet, and it's only just started !!! So, in the meantime, I'm gonna be working on this little fluffy cutie and I hope it helps all of you who are missing TW as much as I am right now. Enjoy! ♥

Stiles has been in the shower for an abnormal amount of time and I am beginning to think I was way out of line before. Today we were getting along really well and everything was great, until I had to go and ruin it with my stupid teenage hormones and a big mouth. 

 

Honestly, I was freaking out the whole time. I mean, the sleeping together thing is making me more uncomfortable than it should. I’m a big girl and I’ve slept with many guys before, but with Stiles it’s different and I’m afraid I would fuck it up. Just like I did tonight with my blow job comment. The moment I said it in panic I knew I made a huge mistake, I don’t want Stiles to look at me like all the others before him, like I’m a piece of meat that serves the purpose for the night

 

Also, there was a moment there I thought he was avoiding sleeping with me because he thinks of me so badly, but then after I called him out on it the reddness in his cheeks told me otherwise. That’s when I knew I had to play with him a little, wanting to get a reaction out of his seemingly composed self. It was getting on my nerves, the way he was acting so cool about it. Well, as cool as Stiles can be. But still, there I was all hot and bothered about spending the night in bed with him and all he showed was a little blush on the cheeks that could mean practically anything.

 

The confusion kept playing with my mind until Stiles finally crawled out of the bathroom, unfortunately for me, already dressed in his PJs. Again, I did a show for him in only my towel and of course he had to be fully covered when I expected at least something to look at. The truth is, I’ve never seen Stiles shirtless. I know it’s kind of stupid, but I’ve thought about it a lot and I’ve come to a conclusion that I never really had a chance to do so. It was bugging me for a long time and I was hoping that the least this mission could do for me is to give me a nice view of what’s beneath the mystery of the flannel shirt.

 

“Remind me again, which one is your side?” he stood in the middle of the room, not really sure where to go. 

 

“I always sleep on the left side of people.” I pointed a finger at my side where I already put my phone on the bedside.

 

Stiles just shrugged, not really caring about a specific side of a bed. I know it’s stupid, but the reason I sleep on the left is because that way I can snuggle into people and always hear their heartbeat. It’s kind of a reassurance, that they’re still there and not one of the loud voices in my head. 

 

Both of us now climbed into bed and were strictly on our respective sides. Neither dared to move closer and soon it got really uncomfortable and the silence was weighing down on us like never before. Even when I ignored Stiles and when I thought he was annoying as hell, we’ve never had a silence this awkward between us. Something in the room was choking me and I found myself unable to speak. I closed my eyes for a second hoping the weird feeling would go away, but of course Stiles was there to save me.

 

“Does this have to be so awkward? I mean, both of us have slept with people before. In the same bed, I mean...” he trailed of, kind of unhappy with the way the sentence went, but still I appreciate his effort.

 

“I’m really glad it’s bothering you as much as it is bothering me. And of course, good to know I’m not the only one who slept with other people.” I teased jokingly, trying not to think about all the girls he possibly slept with. 

 

Was this how Stiles must have felt way before when I was with Jackson and he was crushing on me? Did it hurt him to hear these things like it is hurting me now? Sometimes I really wish I had been smarter, that I had payed more attention to him. It’s been ages since that, but I find it so hard to forgive myself now that I’ve learnt how good a person Stiles is. And the worst thing: I’m 99% sure that he doesn’t hate me one bit for not loving him before and treating him like he doesn’t exist.

 

“Let’s just go to bed, okay? It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow and we can figure this all out by tomorrow night.” Stiles said kind of sleepily, exhaustion probably taking it’s toll on him by now. 

 

“Good night Stiles.” I whispered so that only he could hear to his side of bed. 

 

Even though there was no one here, I wanted this to be as private as possible. Sleeping with people, not having sex, but just sleeping with someone is something I’ve never done before. This was very new and intimate and thus why I had no idea what to do or how to react. I guess it was a good thing Stiles was so tired and that I could finally go to sleep and not think about it until morning.

 

“Sweet dreams Lyds.” he whispered back softly, almost asleep by now and I just knew I was going to be up all night, instead of using a couple of hours to forget.

 

* * *

 

Waking up, I actually felt better than ever. I did have some problems falling asleep last night, but I suppose I was thinking about it too hard that I didn’t notice dozing off. But, now, I felt like everything from last night went away under the warm pressure behind my back and around my waist. It was a strange sensation I haven’t felt in a long time, but somehow it was new and unfamilliar.

 

I’m a person who secretly loves to cuddle, but unfortunately, I haven’t had my luck with the right boyfriends yet. So, the fact that Stiles was spooning with me right now and he was actually doing it unconsciously made me feel safe and relaxed and somehow just right.

 

I was so into it, I stopped myself from even breathing because I didn’t want to wake him up. I knew that the moment he realised what he was doing while asleep, he would apologize and back away, not touching me again for a while. He does it very often, when we hug or hold hands, when he imagines that he’s breaking some kind of a friendship line. 

 

The truth is, there is nothing more I would like in this world than to break his stupid imaginary line. And I absoultely hate it when he takes that step back from me because it leaves me with this stupid irrational fear that he’s gonna leave me too. And I can’t help it, even though I know he’s always going to be there for me. 

 

Unfortunately, even banshees need to breathe after a while. I tried to be careful, but since I was left with almost no oxygen I took a deep breath to fill my lungs without thinking. As I did so, Stiles must have felt it since he was laying so close to me. Suddenly, his grip on me tightened and his body went rigid beside me.

 

“I’m sorry that I woke you up.” I said quietly, genuinely sorry because he could have slept at least a couple more hours. Obviously, I was trying to avoid the subject of us cuddling through the night and hoping he would follow my example. 

 

“No, no Lyds. I’m really sorry to... You know... Because of this and...” he couldn’t finish any of his sentences, so he just painfully groaned, the force vibrating through my hair.

 

“Stiles, it’s fine. Seriously. Just relax.” I said circling around his hand that was around me with my fingers. That didn’t work at all and I was quite sure that he started panicking even more than before. He was trying to get away from me, slowly moving his body further from mine and I was too desperate to let that happen.

 

“Please don’t make me say that I love to cuddle with people and the little spoon is kind of my favorite thing in the world.” I cringed at the clinginess in my words, but he was Stiles and if there was anyone I could be honest with that was my best friend.

 

I made a good call because instead of mocking me or laughing at my childishness he slowly came back to where he was standing before, his hand sneaking it’s way around my waist once again and I practically melted into his chest. 

 

“Why didn’t you just say so before?” he sighed contently, his voice void of any restrains it usually has in these types of moments that happen between us frequently.

 

“Well, you haven’t asked before have you?” I tried teasing him, but found it hard with how happy I felt at the moment, there was no time for me to do anything except enjoy this current situation. 

 

“It’s a good thing I know now.” he mumbled sleepily against my neck, his voice still raspy and then pulled me even closer into him, nuzzling his nose into my shoulder.

 

There was a moment of comfortable silence between us, a some kind of limbo state that clouded our better judgement for the time being so that we could both enjoy this moment while it still lasted. We were friends, best friends, and this wasn’t going to change anything. We’ll just let ourselves have a few minutes to feel loved and then we’re going back to how things usually are. Or that’s what I imagine Stiles would want. 

Me, on the other hand... There is nothing more that I’d like to in this world than to be woken up like this for the rest of my life. You know what people say: “A night with the right person is better than a lifetime with the wrong one”. I am just silently hoping that this one night might actually be forever in diguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you guys liked it! If you want to you can check out my tumblr queenofmne for more Stydia trash (well other trash too, but still there's like a ton of Stydia there) ! And just in case nobody told you today, I love you ♥ Thank you so much for reading. xoxo -QoM


	7. Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this, but I was in Banja Luka, Bosnia for an MUN conference, but now I'm back and had time to finish this. I hope you like it because things are only heating up! Anyway, I'm counting down the days to season 6 and if you have good fic recs, be free to message me on tumblr or facebook. ♥

I have never thought that there could be something more perfect than a Star Wars marathon, but I was completely and utterly wrong. Waking up next to Lydia Martin beats every single jedi and lightsaber in the world. Honestly, I would’ve been happy even with being in the same bed with her, watching her sleepy face and listening to the melody of her morning voice. But, I guess luck was on my side these days. 

 

The moment she asked me to stay cuddled up with her, I was shocked to say the least. The first thing that came to my mind was to count my fingers and see if this was all just a dream. Five - five. Not possible. My heart leaped, then something came over me and there I was, holding her as tight as I could against me, hoping she wouldn’t hear the fast heartbeats. 

 

We’ve been enjoying the silence and warmth of each other for quite a while now, but suddenly, our peace was interrupted by my ringing phone. Both of us groaned at the same time and I lazily stretched my hand out to answer it. 

 

“What?” I said a bit to harshly than my usual morning self ever would. 

 

“Sorry Stiles if I woke you. Just wanted to see how you two were doing and if you found anything yet.” Scott explained apologetically, wincing at my previous tone.

 

“Ow, sorry man. You didn’t wake me, I was just kind of... You know, never mind. Actually, we didn’t find anything important yet, but as soon as we get out of bed we’re going to snoop around the main building.” I briefed him on our planned activities.

 

“Okay, call us if you find anything. And guys, be careful.” Scott said his goodbye and as soon as the line went off I tossed the phone aside.

 

I turned around and was met with Lydia’s beautiful green eyes. She was looking at me through her eyelashes, her eyes half closed. Apparently, the girl still hasn’t fully woken up. God, she looked more beautiful than ever. And just the sight of her in the bed beside me made me feel things that should be forbidden.

 

“Do we have to get up? I wanna stay here all day...” she admitted sincerely, too early in the morning for her walls to be up. 

 

“Sorry Lyds, if it was up to me I’d wrap myself in these sheets, order us food and just watch Star Wars all day, but there are kids who are counting on us to save them.” 

 

By the way she dropped her look I knew that she understood where I was coming from. It was our obligation to help these kids, or at least give our best in trying to. No matter what our personal wishes were at the time, the mission came first. 

 

With that in mind, I unwillingly got out of bed, took my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Just before entering, I looked back at Lydia only to find she was already staring at me with some kind of a knowing look in her eyes. She nodded once, as to agree with me, but even if I knew it was the right thing to do, it still felt so wrong to leave her in the cold bed by herself. Either way, we had our task and getting ready for breakfast was a line on our to do list. 

 

* * *

 

“Stiles, put the pancake back where it belongs.” Lydia growled at me when I tried to steal a pancake from her plate.

 

“Oh come on baby, I’ll take just one. I promise.” people were looking at us, so I had to play the part.

 

Not that I wasn’t enjoying this, let’s be honest, it was a one of a kind opportunity to call Lydia Martin ‘baby’. A lifetime dream of mine. Ever since we’ve walked out of the cabin we were playing a lovey dovey couple and certanly making a good show. I could see there was some envy in people’s eyes when they were looking at us and it made me proud that I was the one who got to be beside her. 

 

Lydia kept glaring at me, but she had to obey for the sake of the presentation. I could see in her eyes annoyance, but it wasn’t because we had to pretend to be in love, I want to believe it was because I was taking some of her loved food. I smiled brightly at her when she finally let me have her pancake and she just rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek with sick sweetness. 

 

“I hate you Stilinski.” she whispered in my ear, making it look like it was something cute she said. 

 

I know she was joking, but still pretended to be hurt for the sake of it. I like seeing her get riled up and making her believe I was offended was one of the things that did just so. It was bugging her that we were on a mission and I was acting like a little kid, very unprofessionally. Nudging me in the knee for about five minutes to stop fooling around, Lydia got tired of it and made up a better way to get me to behave. 

 

“Stiles, baby, I’m getting really, really hot here. Why don’t we go back to our room?” she purred while stroking my leg, from the knee all the way up to my thigh. 

 

Suddenly, I was unable to breathe properly. Her hand was burning me in the most sweet way possible and I was very close to an embarrassing situation down below. I looked around the room nervously, only to see that no one was looking at us, all busy with their own romances. Exhaling deeply I put my hand over hers and slowly put it aside. 

 

“Lyds, nobody is watching, you can cut it out.” I tried to sound like it wasn’t bothering the hell out of me. 

 

“Honey, this isn’t for other people anyway. Soo... Are you going to go with me or just stand there dumbly?” she continued in her seductive voice, practically in my lap now. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” I nodded, unable to resist her anymore and without question followed her out of the restaurant like a little puppy. 

 

She was walking ahead of me, swaying her hips like she used to do back in school when she knew everyone would watch her. It was one of her many ways of making people fall for her. And I must add, it never failed to work for her. Even now, I could sense her smirk although I couldn’t see it. She had to know what she was doing to me at the moment and she absolutely enjoyed it.

 

Instead of leading us to our cabin, she turned left and went inside an unknown building. Exploring the empty hallways, she finally stopped in front of a big door which had a password entrance. Just then, she turned to me at last and nodded firmly, scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

 

“Hmm, what?” I asked distractedly, still unaware of her intentions. 

 

“Well dumbass, we should probably start figuring out what’s behind this door and how to open it. I mean, haven’t you noticed how this is the only building with double cameras on the entrance and how only this door is protected with titanium door and a passcode?” she explained thoroughly.

 

I was now staring at her with my mouth fully open. I was so into our act that I completely forgot why we were here in the first place. But she, not only was she able to get me all worked up, but she was actually making big progress with our investigation. Once again, Lydia Martin left me completely amazed. Not that I was surprised by this turn of events. 

 

“If you’re confused with the thing in the restaurant, I was only acting that way so that later on the no one would suspect anything if they were looking at cameras, obviously.” she clarified, leaving me even more impressed by her genius mind. 

 

Okay, so now I was even more embarrassed. I actually started thinking she was serious back there. I had to get out of this awkward situation somehow, so I tried pretending her previous behavior was totally acceptable and understood for the cause. 

 

“Yeah, um... Let’s get to work, shall we?” it came out better than I expected, honestly. 

 

“Of course. Oh and Stiles, we can continue our previous conversation later.” she smirked at me devilishly and then turned to the lock problem like nothing even happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, love you guys so much! Ai hod yu in xoxo -QoM


	8. Lydia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, these finals have been killing me alongside hundreds of after school activities. Things are going to get a little hot here, so I hope you like it. ♥

Seriously Lydia?! What the hell are you thinking?! Being so openly flirtratious in the middle of the mission?! One would think I had never been in love before. And they would be completely right. Because, even though I did have a lot of boyfriends over the last couple of years I started dating, none of them made me feel like this idiot does. 

Only when I started falling for Stiles I got those stupid butterflies and fast heartbeat. That’s how I knew, actually. Because of all those times in school when I see him standing down the hall, and I cannot breathe until I’m with him. Or those times in class when I can't stop looking at the clock because I know that he's standing right out there waiting for me. And that wasn’t how I felt with Jackson, Aiden or anyone else, ever. Yeah, it’s scaring the crap out of me, I can’t even say it to him... He was so brave once, when he was showing how he felt about me openly, but I’m a different kind of person. Expressing things like that never came easy to me. 

And what makes me love Stiles even more is that he understands. He knows why I am the way I am, he doesn’t judge me for who I’ve pretended to be. He was the only person who saw the real Lydia and didn’t leave. Considering this, how could someone not love him? This good, caring, selfless person that is Stiles. And he feels so guilty about what the Nogitsune did when he was controlled by it. Others would just say ‘It wasn’t me’ and carry on, but he doesn’t, he blames himself and I hate that, but it still shows what kind of a man he really is.

So, now we’re here. Me dying for him to notice that I love him and maybe return the feelings, and him, totally oblivious to everything, trying to save these lost kids.

“Lyds, are you okay?” Stiles’ worried question stopped my train of thought.

“Of course I am, why?” I tried to think of a reason he would think I wasn’t. 

“Well, you’ve been staring at that lock like it has wronged you for the past ten minutes...” he shrugged sheepishly, eyes darting to look at the door.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about it. It seems impossible to unlock this door without a password... Or a keycard! Stiles that’s it! See this little sensor here? It’s for keycards!” a lightbulb turned on in my head, finally getting to a plan.

“If I could just steal that card from one of the authorized guards we can easily go in!” Stiles was on board without a second thought. 

We were basking in our small victory of the day when the sound of chatter reached us. Two deep male voices echoed through the hallway, coming closer and closer to the place we were standing. Stiles looked at me in panic and I unfortunately gave him back an even more desperate look. If they caught us here they would be paying more attention to our every move while we’re here. 

The closer they were, the blanker my mind got. I couldn’t think of anything to do except run, but that wasn’t an option because we didn’t know the building and we might encounter more guards. I closed my eyes in defeat once the voices got just around the corner, the mission was over and we failed. Trying to supress my anger and disappointment, I felt Stiles lift my chin up gently.   
He was looking at me with some kind of storm behind his eyes and I couldn’t make out what exactly was he thinking in the moment. It was strange because one of the most important things about our friendship was that we always knew what the other was thinking. That’s how we worked together so well in the first place.

“I’m sorry, I have to.” he whispered kind of sadly. 

Before I could think about what he said and what it meant, Stiles pinned me to the metal door, the cold hitting me on the back while my front was warmed by his body. His lips were rough and unexpected, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to respond to their sweet pressure. I tangled my fingers into his hair, something that I wanted to do ever since it grew out. Tugging at it’s ends I heard him moan into my mouth giving me enough time to slip my tongue between his lips. 

Now, it was my turn to give out an embarrassingly lound moan that was caused by his stupidly long and skillful tongue. The sound apparently only made him more determined to fuck with my brain, because soon his hand was lifting my right leg to sit around his waist and with one half of me in heaven I said fuck it and brought up the other one. My thighs were around him tightly and our lower halfs were pressing into each other blissfully while neither of us thought of catching some air. 

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” an angry voice finally startled us from our little make out session. 

Stiles and I unwillingly backed away from each other, his hand still holding mine firmly. The men in front of us had their arms crossed questioningly and just then the whole situation came crashing down on me. I couldn’t help the intensive blush that covered my cheeks, not because we got caught like that (been there, done that), but because only then had I realized what Stiles and I had been doing. Kissing and groping and grinding. 

And it was so fucking amazing I never wanted it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, love you all xx -QoM


	9. Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm posting this now because I'm leaving for Venice tonight and I won't be home for the next couple of days so I'm not going to overthink this chapter any longer. Oh and, I've had some inspiration today so I started chapter 10! Anyway, enjoy reading and don't be afraid to comment. ♥

The two guards were looking at us expectantly, waiting for some kind of a stupid explanation. Too bad for them, I already thought this through enough to know exactly what to answer. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise. Before I fucked my friendship with Lydia up, I had to calculate all the risks and possibilities. I just hope she’d understand.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry man. Me and my girl here, we just wanted a bit of privacy. We didn’t do anything wrong.” I shrugged them off like a piece of cake, lying coming naturally after all these years. 

 

“Well kid, that’s why you have rooms for, don’t ya?” the uglier guy of the two tried to be funny.

 

“Hmm... My girlfriend just couldn’t wait to get back to our room, and you know I’m such a good boyfriend, I put her out of her misery.” I retorted confidently, putting my arm around Lydia while she was blushing like crazy. 

 

I’ve only noticed this now, actually. She was too quiet, instead of biting the guards heads off with her words. And she never blushes! Well, almost never. Sometimes on our good days, I can make her giggle and then her cheeks would get really pink and she’s more beautiful than usual. Anyway, this wasn’t like her and it was making me worried. Not that I could act on the feeling at the moment, so I just looked at her intensively. 

 

“Yes, we’re really sorry. We won’t do it again. It’s just that, he’s so cute it’s bothering me like crazy...” Lydia caught on, composing herself. 

 

The men looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Lydia and I are always able to sell our lies without a sweat. That’s why we were on this mission together in the first place, we worked together really well. 

 

And now, Lydia pressed herself flush against me, her confidence back, like it never left her and she was on fire. Staring at the two guards untill they finally caved in. No one can deny Lydia Marting anything. 

 

“Fine kids, but remember to be careful next time. And for the love of God, use protection.” one of them said at last, gesturing for us to leave the building so we followed his lead. 

 

“Don’t worry sir, this won’t happen again. Have a nice day.” Lydia turned to the man once we were out in the open, both of us bidding them goodbye. 

 

* * *

 

The moment we entered our room I couldn’t handle it anymore. I basically threw myself at the bed, rolling around it so I was covered completely in the blanket that was on it. I was too tired to even exist, woken up so early and scared to death just minutes before. Not to mention that making out with the girl you love can be pretty exhausting since everything is so fucked up and your brain and your heart are fighting about it all the time. 

 

Suddenly, I felt the bed dip just where my middle was and a small hand found it’s way under my shirt, rubbing my back gently. I embarrassingly purred at the feeling at what she chuckled, but still continued. 

 

“So we’re gonna pretend like it didn’t happen? Just like the first one?” Lydia whispered and I could feel the insecurity in her voice which was a rare thing. 

 

“Yeah, we can if you want to. Or we could talk about it, you know. Whatever.” I felt a bit indecisive about the subject, my attitude towards it depended on her answer, honestly. 

 

“Okay, so we’re doing this. I mean talking about it. Okay...” she trailed off, looking around the room awkwardly. 

 

“First off, I’d like to say I’m sorry. I’ve put both of us in a stupid position and I don’t want that to fuck anything up for us. But, yeah, we were kinda in a bad situation and that was the only thing coming to my mind at the moment. Sorry.” I tried to be honest even though this wasn’t all that pleasant for me, but Lydia deserved an explanation. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I’d probably do the same thing, so I get it. And don’t worry, I know it didn’t mean anything.” she was quick to clear things up.

 

Only, the kiss did mean something. It actually meant everything, just like the first one we never talked about. And I hate it, that we’ve kissed only when we had to, instead when we wanted to. I can’t tell her what I’m feeling anyway, she probably doesn’t feel the same way. It will only make the situation worse than it already is now. 

 

“Of course. And we can forget about that one too, like we did the first one. It’s settled then. And no awkwardness from now on. Kay?” I offered as a solution, but that was not what I really wanted. No matter, she nodded in acceptance and rolled to her side of bed pulling out her phone to make her busy.

 

“Stiles...” Lydia finally spoke after good ten minutes of silence and playing with our phones.

 

“Yeah Lyds?” I turned to look at her and saw her biting her lip nervously while she kept staring at her feet. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” I asked when she didn’t answer because I don’t know what’s up with her these days, she didn’t use to be this insecure about anything.

 

“Oh God, it’s stupid. Nevermind.” she waved it off crossing her hands over her chest while pointedly avoiding my gaze. 

 

“Lydia, come on. You have to tell me now. I’m Stiles, whatever it is I won’t think you’re stupid. Ever.” I said honestly taking one of her hands and kissing it gently in reassurance. 

We may be in some kind of an awkward place right now, but I know how to comfort her best and I don’t care if the gesture was too much with everything that happened between us these past few days. Apparently, I was right to do so because next thing I know she scooted closer to me on the bed and looked at me with determination.

 

“Stiles, I don’t want to forget about it. The first time, nor the second. Do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging in the end of this chapter, but I had to, you know, for drama effects hahahaha. I'll post chapter 10 as soon as I get back from Italy. Love you all xoxo -QoM


	10. Lydia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this sooner but there was a lot on my plate ever since I came back from Italy. So, I hope you like it! Enjoy! ♥

I knew I probably shouldn’t have said that, the look of shock on his face told me so. It was a mistake and he obviously wanted to forget all about it. I slowly started backing away from him, letting go of his hand. 

 

That seemed to snap him out of his trance as he reached out for me again. I was surprised and didn’t know what all this meant, but now he was looking at me like the Sun came out and that made me even more confused. I swear to God, this guy will be the death of me one day. 

 

“I don’t want to forget it either. I just... I thought that was what you wanted.” he said sincerely and got so close to me I could feel him breath. 

 

I was finally able to relax, a stone falling from my heart at his words. I wasn’t the only one wanting this. Still speachless, all I could do was smile back at him, hoping he saw everything I felt in my eyes. 

 

We were starting to lean in at the same time, he was the first to close his eyes and I followed him immediately. His breathing was getting quicker and more shallow and I can’t say my reaction to him wasn’t the same. Both our heartbeats aligned and then finally, finally, I felt his lips touch mine. 

 

And then, everything went blank.

 

* * *

 

Once I opened my eyes it was starting to come back to me. The way we almost admitted our feelings, the way he kissed me, the way I loved him. We pulled apart for some air, but his hands were still in my hair and his forehead was touching mine. For the second time today I was able to kiss him and now I’m definitely sure that’s what I’d like to do for the rest of my life. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Stiles breathed out against my lips, awe and a doze of happiness in his voice. 

 

“Then why don’t you kiss me again?” My question was answered in a heartbeat and all I could do was try to give back as much as I was getting. 

 

The bed we were on was suddenly of use when Stiles rolled us over so that I was on top. It was one of those things that made my heart flutter, that he knew I needed to control this situation and he willingly let me, there was no need to ask. He was giving me freedom to do with him as I pleased, to even stop this if I wanted to. He wasn’t forcing me to do anything and I knew that for me he’d be okay with anything I chose. 

 

Fortunately for him, I chose to keep kissing him like the world was going to end. At one point I could hear a sigh of relief leave his lips and it only made me smile into the kiss making it difficult to do it properly which made him a bit frustrated. But, the smug bastard knew a way to get me back into it. Rolling his hips ever so gently, that monster made me gasp in surprise which led to his tongue sneaking it’s way into my mouth. Cheater. 

 

I was about to retaliate in the most pleasurable wicked way, but a knock on the door beat me to it. Stiles and I both groaned at the same time, me hiding against his shoulder from whoever it was that interrupted us. Honestly, do these people enjoy our misery of a broken moment? I swear to God, if it’s the cleaning lady...

 

“I think you should go open the door.” Stiles’ voice stopped the curses that roamed my head. 

 

“Noo... Too mad for that, you go.” I whined into his shoulder. 

 

“Would love to Lyds, except I kind of have a bit of an embarrassing situation which I don’t necessarily like to show people.” he said with a pained expression and just then it dawned on me what he was reffering to. 

 

“Oh.” I said biting my lio guiltily.

 

“Oh.” he said back nodding, but didn’t seem angry at all that I got him into this mess.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m going now.” I awkwardly scrambled off of him and made my way to the door which was still shaking from the strong knocks outside. 

 

I opened the door with a much practiced ice cold look of annoyance, letting the intruder know he wasn’t very welcome here. But, as soon as I saw who was at the door all pretending was replaced by a look of utter horror and a possible dislocated jaw. 

 

"What the hell are you two doing here?” I almost shouted in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening right now. 

 

“I think we could ask you the same thing young lady.” I crossed my hands over my chest and huffed in frustration at his newfound freedom towards me. 

 

In that moment, Stiles came right beside me wanting to know who I was talking to. To say that he was also surprised would be an understatement of the year. His eyes widened in fear impossibly and I could feel the hand that was on my back start to shake. He tried coughing a few times before actually saying anything. 

 

“Hello there Mr and Mrs Martin. Very nice to see you.” he somehow got out, but it was pretty obvious that he was scared of them. It was so unexpected, not just them here, but them together, that neither of us exactly knew what to say or do in this situation. 

 

“So, is either of you going to explain this little run-in here or are you just going to stand there and wait for us to leave?” my father asked with fake politeness, but I could always hear venom in his voice. 

I leaned into Stiles, putting my hand over his chest in attempt to make him stay quiet while I deal with this. Knowing him, he was probably going to panic and say something that he wasn’t supposed to and this will all bite us in the ass. So, I stopped him from doing anything rash and I guess it is my turn to tell a story. Good thing about having bad parents is that they don’t know you well enough to tell when you’re lying. 

 

“Well, my boyfriend Stiles, you know him right? Yeah, he suggested we take a break from the craziness of Beacon Hills and come here for the spring break, just the two of us. So, what’s your excuse?” I put on my bitch stance, my words sharp and calculated. 

 

“God Lydia, you could have just told me. It’s not a problem as long as you’re with Stiles and for said reason. I don’t want you two getting in trouble again.” mom said with a long sigh. She and Stiles have been on really good terms lately, even though she didn’t like all the supernatural stuff we have gotten ourselves into. But, I guess she trusted him.

 

“Honey, she didn’t even tell you! And she’s here with her boyfriend! How can you not see how wrong this is? This behavior of hers is unacceptable!” my father almost shouted, outraged.

 

“For the record, I am eighteen and I can go with my boyfriend wherever the Hell I want. Not only that, you will never ever have the right to tell me where to go or what to do, you might be my father technically, but you are not my dad. And since when do you even call my mother ‘honey’?” I fumed in anger, almost wanting to scream, but Stiles sensed my rage and took my hand in his, calming me down. 

 

“Sweety, I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but your father and I thought we might give this another chance. That’s why we’re here.” my mother explained calmly. “And darling, Stiles is a good kid, she is allowed to date him. Trust me when I say so.” she now turned to my father who still stood silent after my little speech. 

 

“So, Mrs Martin, how exactly did you know we were here?” Stiles asked trying to break the tension that was bubbling up between us. 

 

“Well, we were just about to check in the resort when I saw your names on the guests list and then asked what cabin you are in. And now we’re here.” she shrugged sheepishly, looking a bit guilty for intruding. 

 

Stiles and I both nodded and silence took over again, maybe even worse than before. Everyone was feeling uncomfortable in their own way, but not only that, I was still kind of pissed at them for interrupting my time with Stiles just when things were getting good. So, I cleared my throat subtly and flashed them one of my best fake smiles. 

 

“Well, thanks for stopping by, I think you should really get going now. We don’t want to spoil your vacation, don’t we hun?” I turned to Stiles for support and he just kept nodding his head and smiling without a word. Good enough I guess, he was still kind of scared of my parents. 

“Sure Lydie. But, I was thinking, maybe we could see each other tonight, have dinner together?” my father asked hopefully, his initial anger long forgotten. 

 

I cringed at his old nickname for me, he didn’t have the right to call me that anymore. But, put to pressure by both my parents I had to reluctantly accept his offer. I looked up to Stiles, to see if he was down with it and he answered with a light squeeze on my hand. I was greatfull that at least I wouldn’t have to face them alone. 

 

We bid them both goodbye after agreeing to meet at 7 tonight. As soon as they were gone, I slammed the door shut and crashed onto the couch, already emotionally exhausted. Stiles kneeled beside me, checking if I was okay. Neither of us said anything, but he was Stiles, so of course that he knew exactly how I was feeling in the moment. 

 

“Scoot over.” he ordered softly and I moved without a thought. 

 

He was now laying beside me on the small couch, his feet dangling off of it hilariously. I curled up into his side, nuzzling my nose into his warm chest. He held me tightly to him, his big hands wrapping around me completely. As he ran his hands through my hair gently I could only think of one word. Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the interruption made you mad, it made me mad too, but it had to be done. There will be countless opportunities for PWP, don't worry. ;) Oh and I think I'll be posting a smutty fic very soon, had some inspiration these days. ;) Anyway, hope you liked it and feel free to share your opinion in the comments. xoxo -QoM
> 
> P.S. You know you're always welcome to say hi queenofmne.tumblr.com ♥


	11. Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter, hope you like it ♥

Lydia was in the bathroom for at least good two hours. Not only would I have no time to get ready for dinner myself, but I am officially going to pee myself if she doesn’t hurry. And, for things to be worse, the earlier situation may have been readjusted and controlled before, but now it has started to seriously hurt.

„Lyds, I don’t like to hurry you or anything, but I really need to use the bathroom. Like really really.“ I pleaded against the door for the tenth time expecting the same answer that she’s not ready yet.

„Urgh, still not ready Stiles. But if you ’really really’ have to go, maybe I could compromise.“ Her answer was partially unexpected from a girl who craves perfection even in the smallest of things like hair, make up and clothes.

„Well, I’m sure you’re beautifull either way. And my bladder would appreciate it.“ I called out half joking, half serious. She’s always beautiful to me, no matter what.

The door suddenly opened revealing Lydia in a flowy, but short summer dress which was matching her red lipstick in the best way. She smiled brightly at my slightly dazed expression and even sent me a wink while I stood there speachless. I swear, physiological needs were long forgotten, but still that doesn’t mean they weren’t worsened by the sight.

„Um Stiles, would you mind? My zipper is kind of stuck?“ she asked feigning innocence, but I know her as much to see the devilish smirk behind her words. She wanted to torture me, she wanted to drive me insane. And it was working.

She turned around slowly and I came closer, moving her hair out of the way and down her shoulder. I almost thought she shivered for a second, but at this point my brain wasn’t really the one to trust. My fingers finally found their way to the golden zipper and without taking a breath I pulled it up effortlessly, gently brushing her skin on the way up.

„Didn’t you say it was stuck?“ I whispered in her ear huskily and now her shiver definitely wasn’t a part of my imagination.

„I might have lied.“ She admitted, leaning her back against me so that there wasn’t even an inch between us.

„Oh that’s bad, that’s... You’re so bad.“ I choked over my words while relishing in the feeling of her body against mine.

„And what are you going to do about it, love?“ she gasped out too sensually while my hand slid down her thighs.

„Everything.“ I breathed out and slightly nipped at her shoulder, making her squeeze my hands painfully.

„I’m holding you to that Stilinski, as soon as we get back from dinner.“ She warned while I kept leaving feather kisess over her shoulder. It was only then that it dawned on me what we were supposed to be doing right now.

„Shit, I have to go take a shower. We gotta leave in about twenty minutes. Shit Lyds, why do you have to do this to me?“ I stepped away from her warmth, cursing at the bad timing, but she kept smiling at me coyly.

„Go and hurry up. If we keep them waiting too long there’ll be some questions which you might not feel comfortable answering.“ Lydia sighed, but her eyes gave away amusement. She’d love to get caught and it makes me regret leaving her even more.

* * *

 

After I quickly took a cold shower and put on some, let’s say nicer clothes Lydia and I were at the resort’s reastaurant exactly one minute early. We spotted her parents sitting in the left corner and with laced hands went to join them.

I was still feeling a little hot from mine and Lydia’s previous encounter and when her mother politely asked what have we been doing in the meantime I nearly choked on my drink. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice and Lydia lightly answered and continued the conversation. But, while listening to her mother carefully, her hand slipped onto my thigh and she carelessly started caressing it, her face never giving away what she was actually doing.

„Stiles, since Lydia probably wouldn’t answer a question this personal, would you mind telling us how you two got together in the first place?“ Natalie asked me, seeming really interested in the story.

I gulped at the unexpected question and felt Lydia’s hand freeze on my thigh. We did have an origin story, carefully made up for any stranger who might have asked, but this was different. Natalie knew me, knew us. We couldn’t just sell her any lie. Lydia’s hand was now in mine, I squeezed in question and she squeezed back answering. I’m just going to have to improvise.

„Well, it happened not long ago, when Lydia um, when she came home from her trip...“ I quickly lied, thankfully remembering the story she and Natalie told her dad and everyone else about her sudden disappearance.

„Yes, I remember that night very clearly, but what happened? I want to hear the whole story.“ Natalie gave me a bittersweet smile while remembering the day we got Lydia back from Eichen, but she still urged me to finish the complete story.

„Yes, well, shortly after that it just, it escalated quickly. Our friend was in some kind of trouble and it made me realize that I needed to tell her how I felt, just in case. So when she came to my place for a movie marathon one night, instead of watching The Notebook, we were suddenly talking about feelings and you know, stuff... and we decided we should give this a try.“ I wasn’t able to look at Lydia after finishing my little fairytale, but her parents seemed to have bought it, so that was promising.

Natalie was more than satisfied with the story, actually. I could almost see her tear up with happiness. She probably thinks her daughter has finally found a good guy she likes and I would have disagreed with her before, I would have bitterly laughed at the thought, but now even I am not so sure she was wrong. These days Lydia has been making me believe anything is possible.

And how could I not get my hopes up? Especially now, when she slowly lifted our hands to her lips and gently kissed the back of my palm, with her eyes glistening with something that looked a lot like love.

„Well kiddo, I’m really glad you’re happy. And you Stiles, you seem like a good boy, unlike most of her previous boyfriends.“ Lydia’s dad scowled at the thought, but soon his faced relaxed at he too seemed genuinely happy for us.

I don’t like this man very much, considering how he made Lydia feel unwanted, unworthy and unloved. Still, I did feel kind of guilty for misleading them. It was obvious that both her parents cared for Lydia deeply and now we were making them believe us just so we could crush their hopes afterwards.

And sometimes, I feel like that might be something that Lydia’s been doing. Unknowingly, of course. She’d never hurt my feelings intentionally. But all that has been happening between us lately just seems too good to be true. There must be something that I’m missing. Something to go wrong.

„Good evening, can I take your order?“ the waiter came to our table making room only for thoghts about food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, love you guys xoxo -QoM


	12. Lydia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of stupidly scared to post this one because of you know... some smut... I guess. Don't know what really inspired this, but I'm always the one to read some smutty smut from time to time. So, hope you like it ♥

„Well this didn’t go half as bad as I expected it to, honestly.“ Stiles let out a deep breath once we bid our goodbyes to my parents.

He was right, actually. I was too expecting a lot of yelling and maybe some tears falling, but never in the world would I imagine my parents being so civilized around each other. They were even being supportive and considerate towards both Stiles and I. Of course, there was also their secret hand holding and some giggling on my mothers part that I could see they we’re being serious about getting back together. Hopefully, and I really mean it, hopefully this doesn’t backfire the way it always did.

„Do you want to go for a walk?“ Stiles raised his eyebrows questioningly, but something in the way he was looking at me seemed off. It was a careful look, like he was overthinking our interaction and just then it clicked. He wanted us to go investigate further.

„Where exactly do you wanna take me ?“ I wanted him to get the hint and subtly explain what he had in mind for us to do.

„I was thinking maybe we could do some exploring while we’re at it. I saw this little cabin a little further away from the rest of ours. Maybe there’s something interesting to see there.“ He briefed me and without more words we were on our way to the said place.

It wasn’t that far away, but was visibly separated from all the other cabins in the resort. Many people didn’t give much thought to it, but for us it could mean something useful. Stiles and I looked at each other in understanding, who knows what the hell we might find there, but still, we owed to the other missing teenagers to at least look.

Stiles knocked on the door firmly, waiting for a response from the inside, but none came. He tried again, but still there was no answer. Stiles even went that far to ask if anyone was there, again with no response as expected. He turned to me shrugging - apparently we were on the wrong lead even though he was so hopeful he was on to something.

„Excuse me kids, is there something I could help you with?“ a woman’s voice startled us from behind.

Stiles and I turned to see who it was, but neither could recognize her. She was wearing a white coat, her hair pulled up and she had a nametag saying Dr. Rhodes. I guess she was a doctor here at the resort and from the looks of it this was her cabin we stumbled upon.

„Hello, I’m sorry for the disturbance, but we’ve heard there was a doctor around and we are kind of out of condoms, so I figured you’d have some. Right?“ I said with my most convincing voice, making my eyes look down in fake embarrassment at the request.

„That was a good call sweety. Better safe than sorry.“ Dr. Rhodes chuckled and gestured for us to wait for her as she took out a key from her pocket and entered her cabin.

Not even a minute later she was out with a handful of requested items and gave them to Stiles who was even more flushed than a paprika. She chuckled at his nervousness and thanked us for coming to her for help. Apparently the woman was a big fan of safe sex. I thanked her back and we were now on our way back to our cabin with hands full of latex, instead of clues.

* * *

 

„Gosh, not only was that encounter disappointingly unfruitful, but also extremely embarrassing. Did you really have to go with the condoms of all things?“ Stiles grumbled once we were inside our own cabin.

„Well I thought about it and if I said one of us was sick that would mean we had to fake even the sickness, which we don’t need with all the acting we’ve been doing these days. Also, it seems like the most convenient excuse a young couple could look for a doctor this late at night. And don’t complain now, I totally saved our asses out there.“ I confidently explained myself, except that I changed the truth a bit.

It was the most common thing that a couple would look for when they seek a doctor on a trip, but what I said to her wasn’t at all untrue. I actually did not bring any protection at all and even though I’m on the pill it’s better not to gamble with these things. ( ~~I mean, I would love to have Stiles’ kids, but we’re still eighteen after all~~.) And of course, knowing Stiles, he probably did not bring anything too, thinking he wouldn’t need it.

And God will we need a lot of it, if you ask me.

„Yeah smartass, so what are we gonna do with a dozen condoms, huh?“ Stiles asked sarcastically, wearing a smug smirk like he beat me in my own game.

„Gee Stilinski, I don’t know. Maybe use them like normal people for example.“ I put on my serious face, but my tone was flirtatious.

I watched him closely to see how he would react to this invitation and honestly, I have to say was more than surprised. Pretty shocked, actually. ( ~~And impressed...~~ )

„Well, since every box is a different size, unfortunately most of these are too small. I guess that leaves us with only two boxes...“ Stiles said smugly while noticing how wide my eyes got and where my gaze traveled.

„Then you’re just going to have to find something else to use instead.“ I sighed triumphantly, stepping closer to him so I could feel his fast heartbeat.

„I think I can manage.“ He whispered confidently and without hesitation put his lips on mine hungrily.

It was just as good as the first ones, except we were both moving more freely now. It helped to somewhat know what the other was looking for to get. We made it clear that we wanted each other and obviously knew very well what to do about it.

Before I could say anything Stiles read my mind, picking me up so I can put my legs around his waist. He was still holding my hips tightly so I wouldn’t fall, but from years of experience I learnt there was a better, easier way to carry me to the bedroom.

„Stiles, butt. It’s easier if you grab my butt.“ I panted between heated kisses.

„Can I?“ he breathed gently against my collar bone when he leaned down to put his lips there.

„Do I look like I would mind?“ I grunted, getting more and more frustrated about him being too slow.

Not that I wasn’t enjoying it, quite the opposite. It’s just that there wasn’t any need for the excruciatingly pleasurable foreplay. Not when I’ve been on the edge the whole day. Not when I’ve needed him for so long.

But, he was taking his time. Enjoying every moment of it, like it’s the first and also the last time he will ever try my skin. His lips were everywhere and by the time we got upstairs to the bed my skin was already burning like never before. And I absolutely loved it, God I did. It just hurt too much to wait when I could get it right then and there.

I wiggled underneath him, trying to get my dress off, reaching for the zipper on the back but failing. Fortunately, Stiles noticed right on time pulling me up gently right before he turned me around so that I was for the second time today pressed up against him. Except now, I could feel him. Even though he was inside his pants, I felt it against me. Pressing myself further into his front I realized he wasn’t at all joking about how big he was.

„Like what you feel?“ his tone was pure sex and I couldn’t hold the loud moan that escaped once he started biting my shoulder while slowly unzipping my dress.

„I hate you.“ I managed to get out before he spun me around taking my mouth in his again.

It was going all too fast, but at the same time it seemed too slow. Our hands were everywhere, exploring all the skin we could find. In the meantime, I succeeded in pulling his shirt off while he tried hard not to leave my mouth. Then, as on cue, we both reached for the zipper on his pants.

„Let me.“ I got up into a seating position so that I was facing his crotch head on.

He looked confused, but like always, let me get what I want. The bewildered look in his eyes when my teeth slowly pulled the zipper open told me he was also more than over with our little game of teasing. He scrambled out of his pants as fast as his clumsiness would allow him and in mere seconds he was back on top of me.

„You’re so... You are so perfect, it hurts.“ He stopped abruptly, his voice soft while he was looking at me in awe.

And it was everything anyone could ever want from a guy. That single look, full of love and true admiration, not really for how you look, but for who you are. And in his look I saw a boy who respected me, who wasn’t full of himself because he got to sleep with me. No, he was someone who understood the importance and meaning of what I was willing to give him. He was grateful I chose to share a piece of my heart with him and through his eyes, I saw him offer everything he had to me.

From there everything went in some kind of a slow motion. His fingers delicately unclasping my bra, letting it fall to the side. Me, using his distraction with the newfound places to worship as a good time to take off his boxers. Trying to give him the same kind of attention, before I was so rudely cut off. Him then proceeding to go down, just to reach my hips to leave another feather kiss. And then, with a dozen of my pleas, him slowly hooking his fingers around the lace and finally pulling it all the way down.

I tugged on the strands of his hair, making him crawl up again with eyes clouded with lust, love, a little bit of annoyance, and now question.

„Was just about to send you to Heaven. Don’t you wanna go, huh Lyds?“ he teased, running his hands up and down my thighs, slowly sneaking their way to the place I wanted them most, but then as a punishment, he stopped again. Apparently, my man doesn’t like being interrupted while working on his masterpiece.

„Stiles...“ I grabbed his face, almost begging for him to stop torturing me and to just listen.

There was something I needed to get off my chest, something to ask of him. It was hard enough to say it anyways, he didn’t have to make it worse with his devilish touches. He obeyed without a word, once he saw how serious I was. Taking time to look at him, I reminded myself yet again it was okay to open up your heart, to be vulnerable. And because I knew in my heart that I loved him more than anyone ever, I asked him to do the thing I was always scared of.

„Love me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really go all the way here, as most of you probably expected. It's because I'm waiting to hear your thoughts on this in the comments and if you would like a full on smut scene. Thanks for reading guys, love you xoxo -QoM


	13. Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, long over due, messy, awkward, inexperienced and that you probably expected more which you most definitely deserve, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any more and for the time being this is the best smut I could possibly write ( I promise I will get better ) so this is my (probably disappointing ) gift to you for the holidays. Enjoy! #stydiaisendgame

With her words something in me snapped. So, I did what I knew best, what I had always done and what she was now, after all this time asking from me. I loved her like never before.

I loved her in the delicate touches that came from the urge I was trying to contain. And I loved her in whispers that I was leaving on her skin along with little teasing bites. And as I was carefully trying to connect us, I loved her in all the silly awkwardness that usually comes with these things. And then, instead of me loving her, it was suddenly the other way around.

Her around me felt like a wonderland, which I never wanted to leave. The sync of our hips came with the breaths we took together and I could sense everything she wanted to say. Faster, slower, lips here, hands there. I already knew it by heart, which wasn ’t exactly a surprise. 

I was never that experienced in these things, but with her it was coming so naturally. And just feeling her heart beat just as loud as mine, and hearing her breath hitch while I moved fast and hard, it was enough for me to know I wasn’t the only one enjoying this more than most people should. So, when she finally took the charge, there was no more of the sweet love making. We started with that, letting each other know what this between us actually was. But, now it was time for dirtier, kinkier, sexier. 

It was time for the notorious Lydia Martin to show me what she got. And oh boy did she know what she was doing. Sitting on top of me, she pulled me up with the slightest move of her index finger. When I was finally in her reach a wicked smirk crossed her face and she bit my chest as hard as she could, all the while coordinating that with the circling movement of her hips. 

At one moment she was unmistakably a sex goddess, but on the other hand while she was pulling all her best tricks  ~~ (not that I was complaining, which I wasn’t) ~~  I realized that she was actually trying. She was trying so damn hard to make this good for me and she put all her energy and concentration in pleasing me that I don’t think she remembered to enjoy it any more.

Even though I love my orgasms, thank you very much, it wasn’t all about that. I didn’t want her to loose sight of comfort only because she was putting my needs first. Risking her wrath, I tried getting her to finally relax by tickling her sides as I moved in and out of her. It worked and she started laughing, but with a good note of annoyed anger that I could recognise from over the years. 

I gently put my big arm all around her small back and slowly settled us on our sides. It was messy and she might have been a little bit confused, but when I took her face in my hands and kissed her with purpose, she understood that no other sort of satisfaction was more important than our love. So we slowed down a bit, lazily moving up and down with hands lost all around. It was so simple, but also exciting and special. The perfection of our first time wasn’t supposed to be in the hard, rough sex. It was in that feeling of happiness every time I did something that she particularly liked not because it would mean that I’m good at sex, but because loving her the way she deserves is everything that I have ever wanted. 

As we were getting more comfortable with each other’s bodies, it gave us more freedom to be bolder in intimacy. One of Lydia’s hands was in my hair, scratching my head gently, but suddenly the other one sneaked up to cup one of my sensitive balls, carefully but skilfully playing with it. She was on the right path to making me come and she knew how to enjoy it by smiling into my collarbone. That’s why I decided to also tease back with hands, one of them found it’s way twirling her rock hard nipple around its fingers, but the other one casually slipped right to her pulsing clit. 

As soon as I felt how eager she really was I picked up the pace again. It was way past time at least one of us climaxed and as usually for us, even this was a competition of who could love the other one faster. Except, during all of that sexing up, she never once stopped looking at me like I hung the stars. Which made me want to sing a lullaby to her, tucking her into our bed on a cold night, not spank her and make her call me ‘daddy’. 

Making love was different than plain sex mostly in those smallest details. And one big. Love is the base for everything we do in life, but it’s absolutely necessary for what we were trying to do tonight. The comfort of each other’s touch, the  small looks exchanged between old lovers and familiarit y that settled into every movement  meant so much more than simple words could possibl y express. That’s why tonight, we were using a different language. 

We were going into some kind of e cstasy, her nails digging harder into my shoulders like she kept asking for more. And there was nothing I would deny her. From our sides I rolled us over again, making sure I didn’t put too much weight on her small frame. When we were settled she needily tugged on my hair. I understood what she meant, I had tried so hard to make it longer, to enjoy it the best we could, but it was getting impossible. So I surrendered. 

The friction between us rose to the maximum and the feel of her clenching around me was inexplicable. Matched with the passionate, but also tender kisses she kept drugging me with I had to let her know, I had to make her feel as good as I did. My lips found their way to her breasts, nipping and licking and molesting them in the worst possible way which she absolutely loved. By the pressure on my shoulders I knew she was getting closer and closer, but I wanted to give her even more. The need to satisfy her ruled over my body and for the time being my own pleasure was left somewhere in the back of my mind. Ever so slowly, I trailed my tongue from the centre of her breasts, over her right collar bone all the way to that soft spot just below her ear. 

“I love you.” I spoke as gently and clearly as I could, grounding her with my hands while the rest of us moved insatiably. And that was all it took. 

Her body started shaking uncontrollably and her sharp nails moved down my back leaving painful, but pleasurable burning lines. I could feel her calling out my name, but I couldn’t hear it. Her lips looked like she was screaming, but the sound was probably too high for my hears. And that made me proud. It made me so proud because she wasn’t calming down for minutes, so I decided to let go too. With a moan that seemed to loud comparing to her silent cries, I finally came inside her. Once, twice, three times in a bliss I never experienced before. And she was still shaking underneath me. We just couldn’t stop. Not that either of us even wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through this mess till the end and I promise that the next chapter will be posted soon (I already started working on it). Sorry it took me months to write this one, but I couldn't do it without help from the goddess herself @writergirl8 AKA @rongasm . So thank you Rachel and I'm sorry cause this sucks, you did teach me better than this and I will practice. (which means you should expect more smut from me in the future) Anyway, you know where you can find me and also be free to post in the comments everything wrong with this chapter I would appreciate it. Thank you guys so much and HAPPY NEW YEAR ! xoxo -QoM

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter, the others will be up soon. Love you. xoxo -QoM


End file.
